Strange Happenings in Paradise
by Lady Daendre
Summary: what happens when an innocent marching band is deliberately transported to an alternate universe. wooo! r & r
1. You should be at ATTENTION!

Title: Strange Happenings in Paradise  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary: Oh my.well let me begin by saying most of this was my friend's idea! I loved it so much I turned it into a story. Oh dear! A composer has sold his soul to publish his newest work of art. He then becomes evil (yet is still honestly good looking.just to make this story frightening) and takes the entire marching band into an alternate universe that looks a lot like early 20th century England. The band fits into a strange mansion and their benefactor is the evil composer. A lone trumpet player must stand up to him and prove his love for the beautiful flutist (aka moi). A color guard member tries to seduce another trumpet player. All hell breaks loose. Well if it isn't a normal day at marching band!  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
MEEP!! Names have been changed to protect the identities of my friends. And also it might be embarrassing if someone I know read this and actually knew whom I was talking about.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Yes, the author, me, knows this is a cliché, but it was dark, and it was stormy, so why shouldn't I use it? I could say it was black and there was a thunderstorm, but why should I when I don't have to??  
  
Anyway, the marching band was hastily learning fingerings so that when they rehearsed the music for the next few hours, they could actually play the music and have it memorized. Several of the students were looking over music from wind ensemble. They had just received a new piece and were supposed to learn part of it for tomorrow. One of the people, a flutist named Jackie, kept glancing at one of the trumpet players every now and then. This trumpet player, Rob, seldom noticed her at all. Jackie, of course, had a crush on him, but didn't know what to do.  
  
While the others weren't paying attention, Jackie started talking to her friend Nicole about how she could possibly make Rob notice her.  
  
"Pete says I should just ask him out.but I'm too afraid!" Jackie said.  
  
"Who's Pete...?" Nicole asked, visibly frightened.  
  
"My plume..."  
  
"You named your PLUME??" Nicole's eyes went wide and she inched her chair away from Jackie.  
  
"I thought that because it was alive it deserved a name," Jackie said, grinning.  
  
"Girl, you need a psychiatrist!" an annoying ghetto wannabe girl named Susie said.  
  
"Urm...Suse...this isn't your business, so stay out, please," Nicole said.  
  
"Well...I won't forget this!"  
  
Jackie and Nicole giggled as Susan inched her way towards the other girls. Nicole put her arm around Jackie and leaned against her shoulder.  
  
"Let Fate decide if Rob is destined to be with you. The only way you're going to find out about that is if you actually take a chance. That's how I see it, anyway. Don't be like Suse, trust me, most guys don't like her style," Nicole said, hugging her and picking up her flute.  
  
Finally, the extremely gorgeous band director started the warm up, and the color guard was wandering inside. Among the color guard was Veronica, one of the pretty flag-bearing girls, who wears the least amount of clothing as possible. Jackie noticed that Rob's eyes were focused on her, and she would have been sadder had Veronica not been one of her best friends. She also knew that Veronica was secretly and madly in love with another trumpet player named Tom. She giggled when she noticed Veronica mouthing the words "HELP ME!!" motioning towards Tom.  
  
The drum major got up and called everyone to attention in the very annoying "Band, a-ten HUT!!" way. We were at attention for a while when she was about to call our instruments up. It was at that point that a very ominous darkness filled the room. Jackie began feeling sick to her stomach, and some other people groaned.  
  
"You should be at ATTENTION," Tom, the very annoying trumpet section leader said. Jackie still couldn't understand what Veronica saw in him.  
  
Jackie, as well as the rest of the band, fainted as the scenery disappeared into darkness. When the band came to, no longer were they standing in a crowded auditorium, but were surrounded by trees. Jackie looked around and noticed one of her non-marching friends was with them. In fact, Harry was the only non-marcher among them, so she went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You can't possibly be telling me you joined marching band. So why the hell are you here as well as us?" she asked.  
  
"You should be at ATTENTION!!!" Tom repeated.  
  
Everyone just glared at him and someone even said, "Yo, Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore, so we don't need to be at attention."  
  
"I was passing by...and I was transported here," Harry said, grinning innocently. What Jackie didn't know was that he was busy thinking of a way he could be evil. Not quasi evil, but entirely evil.  
  
Jackie shrugged her shoulders in defeat and walked away, towards Nicole and Rob, when a mysterious shadow emerged from the woods to form a man. He was enticingly gorgeous, and even Jacquelyn, another flute player that shares Jackie's name, was drooling over him like she drooled over the sexy band director just five minutes ago.  
  
"Hello, my friends. I'm sure you're all wondering what you are doing here, and all will be revealed in due time. But first, you look like you need some food and shelter. It just so happens I have a mansion up the road and would be honored if all of you join me," the man said, and waved us on, urging us to follow. His eyes fell on Jackie's as he grinned evilly, but only Jackie saw this.  
  
Meanwhile, the one person who recognized the man as the composer of a certain piece that a certain author has made up and hopefully does not exist had his jaw wide open in surprise. His eyes were wide and his baton was on the floor. This man was the usual conductor of the wind ensemble, but does a lot less with marching band. He followed, but was still taken back by shock and wasn't exactly paying attention to what was going on.  
  
Jackie was about to open her mouth to Nicole when the mansion was suddenly in view. It was huge and very gothic. There were even gargoyles ornamenting the sides, and everyone seemed to shiver at the site of it.  
  
"That's where we're staying? Sweet!" someone said. That someone happened to be Nick, yet another trumpet player. Shame on those egotistical beings for thinking everything, no matter how evil it may look, could be considered "sweet."  
  
"Is it cold in here?" Jackie whispered when they walked inside. "I suddenly feel like I need a sweater."  
  
"It's not that bad...but I agree," Veronica whispered. She had snuck up behind her. "This place is pretty cool...and if all goes well I can finally see more of Tom!"  
  
"I still don't see what you see in him! He's so annoying during marching band.and didn't he yell at you for almost hitting him with your flag?" Jackie asked, grinning.  
  
"Shut up...I plan to change that!"  
  
"Good luck..." Jackie said, and then realized that the guy who had led them to the mansion was speaking. She paid attention, but was secretly staring at Rob the entire time.  
  
"Everyone follow me," the striking man said. He smiled at Jackie, and when she was about to go, he pulled her out of the crowd. "Except for you, my dear. You deserve our special treatment. We have a nice room just for you complete with maid service."  
  
Jackie's eyes lit up at the "maid service" part and happily followed the maids up the stairs and into her own room. Several people watched her ascend solo, but didn't make anything of it.  
  
"Jackster, what'cha doin'?" she heard someone call out. Jackie was about to reply when she was shoved into a room and the door slammed shut.  
  
~*~  
  
This chapter is officially dedicated to the GCHS marching band. I 3 you all!! (and you too, cello dude ;D) 


	2. introducing: the aptly named mad maestr...

Title: Strange Happenings in Paradise  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Summary is in Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
MEEP!! Names have been changed to protect the identities of my friends. And also it might be embarrassing if someone I know read this and actually knew whom I was talking about.  
  
Happy Notes: OMG i read your profile and you are my twin! Who knows which one of us is the evil one...maybe we're both evil? ((and i am obsessed with a trumpet player...:P my friends make fun of me but i just laugh at them for a random reason))  
  
Oh and the only thing that's bad with clichés are that they're used waaay too much sometimes and I just needed to poke fun at them :P and my plume's name this year is officially fluffy! And our official mascot is an alien from "evolution."  
  
Alissssa! I 3 you (uh...yeah you know what i mean) i hope you enjoy your cool spot in my story  
  
And to everyone else who doesn't get a spot on here because i can't possibly write notes to EVERYONE....333333333333  
  
Thanks for reviewing, you three, you made me happy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jackie looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe the reflection that stared back. Instead of the usually drab straight brown hair she normally sported, she saw a vibrant brown hair complete with ringlets that just screamed of a "L'Oreal" commercial. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would think this was all a nightmare caused by her overuse of shampoo.  
  
It wasn't just the hair that was extremely frightening, but the outfit Jackie now sported. It was one of those poofy dresses from the 1800's that she had seen in the movie "Little Women." She felt very uncomfortable, especially since the waist was a bit too tight, and in order to compensate, the maids made her wear a corset, of which the bra was too small, so they stuffed it with some sort of cottony substance.  
  
And if that wasn't bad enough, the makeup made up for it. Jackie had to sit still for an hour while they made her skin look silky smooth...and very white. She looked like a fragile china doll that could easily be broken if not taken care of properly. She just hoped the others looked as ridiculous as she did.  
  
Jackie was escorted to the eating area by a lady who was obviously not a maid, nor part of the marching band staff. She figured she might be the mistress of the house or something to that nature. When she saw the master of the spooky, dark mansion, she almost shivered, but contained her fear. She looked around the eating area at all the bored, sad faces, only recognizing few of them. Her eyes fell on Rob's face, and she smiled, about to walk over to their table.  
  
It was then that a cold arm yanked hers towards him. Jackie was now eye-to- eye with the master of the house. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Well, I thought I'd go eat with my friends...if that's all right with you," Jackie spoke softly back, wishing he wouldn't be angry with her.  
  
"No, you're eating with the upper class folk!" he said, pulling her into another room. She let one tear fall loose and looked away.  
  
"Please...just let me eat with my friends for one day. After that, I'll eat with you and everyone else...I promise!" Jackie said, pulling her arm back.  
  
"I don't think so, whore!" the man said, pushing her through the open hallway so that every one of her friends could see her. He then slapped her cheek and pulled her back up. "You shall eat with us, and that is that."  
  
There were murmuring amongst the people of lesser importance...mainly her friends. The teacher staff was even talking about the scene in front of them.  
  
Jackie pushed him up, shrieked, "You sick bastard!...you...you're a mad maestro!" she yelled, and ran out the door, exiting the mansion.  
  
Upon seeing this scene, several of the staff, including the only one who recognized the mad maestro, ran up to the man and started asking questions. Mr. McHannah, the one who knew the mad maestro, slapped the guy's face and said, "What the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the mad maestro said, grinning sinisterly.  
  
"She's just a girl, and not to mention she's my student! I will not allow you to go on further with this!" Mr. McHannah said, but was silenced when the evil man thrashed his hand around McHannah's throat and choked him. He threw him to the wall, and McHannah, very much alive, was unconscious.  
  
"Let me make this known now, the girl is mine. All who try to stop me shall suffer the same fate as your prized teacher," the mad maestro said, and he disappeared in thin air.  
  
The students quibbled amongst themselves, and now we pan to a certain table because the author loves to put the spotlight on them so much.  
  
"That was very random, what just happened now. I mean, she was just...hit on...by a guy Mr. McHannah knows! And he's ten years older than her!" Rob said. "And jeeze...she's so pretty!"  
  
"Since when did you think this?" Penelope asked. She was another color guard girl, and although she had no obsession with a marching band guy, she was well known for matchmaking two people who would...well...match. "Just a day ago, you wouldn't say a word about this."  
  
"Well, a day ago, Jackie didn't look hot!" another trumpet player, Dan, said for Rob. "So, in the name of all guys, I propose that you stop nagging him about it."  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes and said, "If the only reason you think she's pretty is because of the makeup and dress and everything, I'd forget about it. She'll only think you're superficial. You want it to sound like you liked her all along and the outfit and stuff only helped."  
  
"That's not a bad idea, actually. Act all heroic, too, she'll like that. And jeeze, find me someone to replace Erin, while you're at it!" Tom said. He was referring to the girlfriend he had until she left for college. Of course, their long distance relationship didn't work out, as many don't, and he was left single again.  
  
"Well, if you really want a girlfriend, I know someone who it could be," Nicole said, smirking. She didn't want to do it blatantly, though. She had a good idea of how she'd get his attention.  
  
"Tell me!" Tom said, turning to her.  
  
"You'll find out later. Until then, I guess you'll have to be left hanging," Nicole said, and she got up to walk across the room in a very slutty manner.  
  
"Guys, I better go find Jackie, she could have gotten lost by now," Rob said, running out of his seat and to the door.  
  
"She likes you!" Evan randomly yelled out. "I know she'll say yes!"  
  
Rob grinned madly as he left the mansion now that he had love on his side. He looked around for which way to go, but found it was like a maze.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was creating havoc in his usual evil ways by playing practical jokes on some of the maids. He noticed Dan was flirting with one of the maids when Allison wasn't looking. He snuck out of the room and wandered around the hall, but before he left he heard the following exchange:  
  
"Would you like to see a good time? Would you like to see a picture of Hugh Heffner? Would you like to see my collection of off color Italian hand gestures?" Dan asked the maid.  
  
The maid, meanwhile, was looking at Dan, grinning. "Well, in that case, perhaps you should come to my room later," she said, winking.  
  
Allison witnessed the last part of the exchange and went up to him, slapped his face, simply said, "We're through!" and stomped off with her friends.  
  
Dan shrugged and followed Harry's example, sneaking out of the room to be evil. He found Harry admiring a knight's shining armor and said, "I dare you to take him apart."  
  
"I dare you to help me," Harry challenged.  
  
With that, they began to fiddle with the armor and managed to get an arm off before they heard footsteps through the hall. They quickly threw the arm back and forth until Dan finally decided to throw it out the window.  
  
Meanwhile, the mad maestro was talking to one of his zombie-like musician servants. "You know, it really is quite serene out tonight. I am very pleased that without that tramp, it has gotten much quieter."  
  
Then, they heard the shatter of glass, followed by a blood-curdling scream and a crash. As it turns out, the iron arm had hit one of the peasants of the nearest village, who had come to peddle food.  
  
"Oh great, now look what you did!" Harry said.  
  
"I did? You threw the arm to me!" Dan said. "Well...either way, let's scram before we get caught!"  
  
The two separated and ran down more of the maze of the mansion. Harry ended up in a maid's personal room and grinned at what he saw. Of course he ended up getting a shriek as well, as the maid was in the middle of dressing.  
  
"Get out of here, you twerp! Before I call the Master to rid you forever!" the maid said, quickly zippering up her rather slutty uniform.  
  
"That won't be necessary," a masculine voice said, and a shadow emerged to form the shape of a rather attractive man. He, of course, was the aptly named Mad Maestro.  
  
Harry turned around to be face to face with the man and grinned. "Well, if it isn't the jerk who called my friend a whore."  
  
"I noticed your rather...evil ways around my mansion. I thought you might want an ally while stuck in this hellhole. That is what you were thinking, I might add," the Mad Maestro said with a smirk across his lips.  
  
"This could very well turn out to be the start of a grand friendship," Harry said, blocking his thoughts so that the Mad Maestro could not read them. He in fact was thinking of a way to trick the Mad Maestro into letting them free. That was when the thought occurred to him. This author doesn't want to spoil the surprise, so you shall have to wait until next time!  
  
While Harry went off to think about his idea, Penelope was outside of the mansion when she noticed several peasants hovering around someone. She parted the crowd and noticed the ugly unconscious peasant and nearly cried. But when she noticed an incredibly attractive peasant that had a certain resemblance to a certain actor that a certain person Penelope is based on is obsessed with. Her jaw dropped and she quickly played with her hair to make herself seem even prettier than she already was. She walked up to him and said, rather sadly, "It's too bad...he would've lived a very good life..."  
  
"I don't think so...but it is still sad," the man said. "He wasn't a very noble man. In fact, I doubt he would've gained any respect. I think he was better off this way. Excuse me for forgetting my manners! My name is Timothy Crutz, and I am a peasant...okay now I know that didn't sound exciting but really, being a peasant isn't all that bad!"  
  
"That's because you don't know what anything else is like. Let me show you what it's like to be a rich upper class bitch," she said, dragging him into the mansion and sneaking him into one of the guy's rooms.  
  
Because this author is trying really hard to keep this rated PG, we will keep all sex scenes implied :)  
  
A dark shadow is seen snickering from behind a curtain, and Dan hears the laughter so he turns around to face the shadow. He was half-expecting it to be the Mad Maestro, but when it leapt into him and started to control his mind, he knew when it was too late that it was the devil and he was officially his servant. He started cackling evilly, coughed once, and cackled again.  
  
~*~End Chapter 2~*~ 


End file.
